


What You Don't See (A Christmas Story)

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cigars, Crack, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Fan Comics, Father Christmas - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gangnam Style, Gen, Happy, Humor, Love, M/M, No Eating Disorders, Red Pants, Secret Eating, Secrets, Silly, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles - basically what it says in the title, what you don't see in the series.</p><p>Now tied together in a christmassy bow :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Pants John

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all of my readers for the delay in my other recs, I have been so busy with Christmas. I hope this collection of drabbles makes up for it a little bit.

John looked at the clothes he had set out on his bed. It was strange that he would feel nervous, when the only thing that he was going to do was visit 221 Baker Street to look at a flat share. Could it have been the strange enigmatic man, the one that had known so much about him that made him feel so peculiar? 

Looking to seek comfort John delved into the back of his underwear drawer and felt around until his fingers touched upon the object of his desire. John gently pulled out the pair of bright red French knickers. 

Since returning from Afghanistan John had fallen back into his old habits. They had always been a comfort to him, the silk and lace gently encasing the most intimate part of his body. 

Finally John stepped into the knickers and pulled on his jeans. He wondered if the man who seemed to know so much with one look would be able to tell what was beneath the rigid denim.


	2. Dancing Sherlocks

Sherlock stood in front of the TV, everything was plugged in and ready. John was working in the clinic and Mrs Hudson was visiting her sister in Cornwell, so Sherlock was alone and ready to enjoy one of his favourite pursuits. 

Finally when he situated himself correctly on the dance mat he hit the play button. He smiled happily to himself has Gangnam Style started, and his body moved almost automatically to the music. 

When the song ended Sherlock found himself feeling quite exhausted and collapsed on the sofa before deciding what music to dance to next. 

Sherlock as usual had waited until he was on his own, it wouldn't do to let anyone know that he enjoyed dancing quite so much. Mycroft would only find out and it just give him more ammunition for blackmail.

Making his way from 221B John grinned . He hadn't quite been expecting to see Sherlock dancing like a madman when it returned to the flat to pick up his forgotten mobile. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one with little eccentricities.


	3. Piecroft

Mycroft smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk, his large dessert in front of him. Sherlock had been wrong with his original assumption and the nickname Cakecroft. 

It hadn't been cake at all Mycroft was so fond of. So the nickname had annoyed him solely on the level that it was incorrect, and Sherlock should have been more observant. Microsoft's actual favourite desert was warm apple pie covered with vanilla ice cream. The name Piecroft certainly would've been more appropriate.

Mycroft picked up the ornate silver spoon and delved into his dessert. He Stuck his tongue out after checking no one could see him and tasted sweet fruity goodness. Then slipped the spoon fully into his mouth, and let out an almost orgasmic sigh.

The Friday afternoon treat of apple pie and ice cream was certainly the highlight of the week. Of course the worst part, 5 miles of jogging on the running machine would come as soon as he got home. He had to keep trim for his detective inspector after all.


	4. Comic Greg

It had all started when he was a child. It would always be delivered every week with their Sunday paper. Greg’s mother had insisted upon it, no matter how little money they had, reading she said, opened new worlds to explore. It was the one thing that was always constant in an ever changing childhood. 

 

Greg pulled up the collar of his raincoat and pulled down his hat as he stepped up to the till. His covert operation was now in full force.

“The Observer, please.. and chuck in the latest Beano,” Greg said as a blush spread to his cheeks.

“Do you want me to put it on your tab Mr Lestrade?” The shopkeeper asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

Later that day Greg sat in a toilet cubicle in New Scotland Yard reading his Beano trying to stifle his happy giggles. Once again his little rough paper comic was keeping him sane, this time in a life which saw too much sadness.


	5. Hudders Hamlet

Mrs Hudson doesn't exactly feel that what she's doing is ladylike as she sneaks out into back garden by her bins. She takes out the slim cigar twists off the end and lights up taking a deep soulful drag. She always does it outside so that Sherlock and John can't smell it inside the house. But not for one moment does she believe they don't know, she just likes to pretend. She likes her little secret.

 

Sherlock looks out of the kitchen window at the trail of smoke that is drifting up outside.

"Mrs Hudson is smoking cigars again," Sherlock says to John as he sips his tea.

"We're going to have to buy her some nicotine patches if this carries on," John says, smiling as he watches the plumes of smoke coming up from the ground floor.


	6. Worgen Molly

Molly got herself comfortable on the sofa, a cup of tea beside her and some chocolate biscuits. Toby the cat sat in front of the fire as she turned on the laptop and pulled her shawl around her shoulders. Tonight was going to be a good night, she was going on a quest.

Molly was a female Wargen Healer in the World of Warcraft and was quite popular. Online she was almost the exact opposite of herself her character was confident, and in charge. She loved it, but wished secretly she could bring some of her confidence into the real world.

A sharp knock on her front door brought her back to reality. She snapped closed her laptop and covered it with her shawl before she opened the door.

“Molly, I need the key to the morgue. I forgot my riding crop,” Sherlock said agitated shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Give me a second, I’ll have to come with you,” Molly said grabbing her coat and keys. The quest forgotten.


	7. Father Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and 221B was silent except for the quiet snoring of it's inhabitants. Two stockings were hung by the fireplace for tradition more than anything. 

At 2 AM John felt his mobile alarm under his pillow vibrating and woke, hopefully Sherlock would still be asleep so that he could fill his stocking. 

At 3 AM Sherlock woke after a disturbing dream of dancing sugarplums or severed thumbs, he couldn't quite remember. When he got into the living room he was surprised to see his stocking was filled. He slipped John's gift and a tangerine into his stocking.

At 3:15 AM armed with a cricket bat John ran into Sherlock who was breaking into Mrs Hudson's flat.

At 3:30 AM after a fit giggling John and Sherlock found themselves hailing a taxi.

3:45 AM Sherlock and John discovered Molly's house was too easy to break into, and vowed that they would make it more secure.

4:30 AM Mycroft groaned as his burgalar alarm went off and woke him up after only 20 minutes of sleep.

4:31 AM Greg pulled on his coat and got into his car to check Mycroft Holmes's house.

4:40 AM Mycroft was surprised to see two stockings attached to his fireplace. The strangest thing being that one was addressed to Greg Lestrade. Mycroft was contemplating this when there was a knock on his door signalling the arrival of the man himself.

5 AM Sherlock and John collapsed onto Sherlock's bed. 

"Well that was fun," John said "I think that was everyone. I do hope you like your present."

"I doubt it," Sherlock replied nonchalantly. "The only thing I want is 100% heterosexual." John lifted an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Really?" John replied. "I think you'll find he's not 100%." Then he leaned over Sherlock, and kissed him on the lips. "Do you have what you want now?" John asked innocently. Sherlock nodded enthusiastically.

 

Mrs Hudson was laying the table for dinner when the last of the guests arrived. Strangely Mycroft and Greg turned up at the same time seemingly sharing the same car. Sherlock played the violin and for once didn't seem to mind, he shared secret smiles with John and at 2PM everyone sat down to dinner.

"The strangest thing happened this morning," Molly said. "I woke up to find a stocking filled with a tangerine and the expansion pack I wanted from World of Warcraft. There were no signs of anyone breaking into my house. It must be me being forgetful. I do that sometimes, you know, forget." Mycroft looked across the table at Sherlock and John 

"Perhaps there is a Father Christmas after all," Mycroft said as he delicately sliced his turkey. 

"And there was another strange thing too," Greg added taking a sip of his beer. "There was a stocking for me at Mycroft's house when I got there just after the alarm went off at 4 o'clock this morning. Oddly enough it was the new Beano Annual, something I've never told anyone about, but I wanted. "

"Did you get something you wanted brother dear?" Sherlock asked innocently. The corner of Mycroft's mouth twitched. "We have mince pies and cream for dessert, I do hope you'll have room." Sherlock smirked until John kicked him under the table.

"I seem to have had a surprise visit from Father Christmas too," Mrs Hudson said. "There was a gift in a stocking at the end of my bed. I don't have a fireplace you see. Did you boys do you get anything?" Mrs Hudson asked Sherlock and John, they looked at each other and the corner of John mouth twitching as he patted down his trousers feeling his gift from Sherlock underneath.

"Just the usual tangerine," John replied. "No surprises." 

"You must have been bad this year," Greg said.

"Not yet, but we're planning to be after you've all left." Sherlock said as he squeezed John's leg under the table. 

"I do believe that we are to be giftless next Christmas," Mycroft said to Greg with a twinkle in his eye.

"I need to do a system restore." Sherlock groaned.


End file.
